The Hollow King
by FaithfulAizen
Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped one night and gets taken to the hollow realm where he gets his memories of all his friends taken and given new ones. Surprises are in store for old characters to appear. On hiatus waiting for my beta
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to take the story down because I thought I should because it is slightly messed up but I have a beta helping me named Aku No Tensai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

_**Chapter 1**_

Ichigo was walking home from school with his friends Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Keigo who knows that Ichigo is a soul reaper because Ichigo saved Keigo a bunch of times. They walked Orihime home first and then Keigo went his way home with Chad. Before Chad left, he pulled Uryu over and said, "Pretend that you are leaving to go home, then follow Ichigo".

"Why do I need to follow Ichigo?" Uryu asked confused.

"I don't know but something might happen so hide your spiritual power," Chad said leaving with Keigo.

"Fine." Uryu said walking away.

**2 minutes later**

Uryu was walking with Ichigo to a certain point and said bye then turned the corner. as soon as he turned the corner, he slowly turned his spiritual pressure down. He waited a bit and then started following Ichigo. Uryu stopped walking and hid behind a telephone pole he looked out and saw that Ichigo had stopped walking and started looking around. Ichigo started walking and so did Uryu but when Uryu started walking he saw a hollow behind Ichigo, he noticed that the hollow had his spiritual power hidden as well. Uryu did the only thing he could. He yelled at Ichigo, "Kurosaki, look out!"

**Few minutes before it happened**

Ichigo felt like someone was following him, only when he turned around, he did not see anyone. "Kurosaki look out!" Ichigo turned around and saw Uryu running toward him with his arrow drawn and started shooting at the hollow, but was knocked out by another hollow. Ichigo started to become a soul reaper but he was knocked out as well and was taken.

**30 minutes later**

Uryu heard some noise in his sleep and when he opened his eyes, he saw an orange haired girl and asked, "Where is Kurosaki, Orihime?"

"When we got there, we were too late in getting to him. The hollows were already leaving." The black cat said.

"Wait how did you know I was there?" Uryu asked.

"Yoruichi was meowing at my door and told me to follow her to where you and Ichigo were." Orihime answered.

"What should we do?" Uryu asked pushing up his glasses.

"We go to Urahara's place and wait, " the black cat known as Yoruichi answered.

**Hollow realm**

Ichigo was just now starting to wake up and noticed he was in a dark place. To no one in particular, he asked "Where am I?"

"You are in the hollow realm," said a hollow out of nowhere.

"I thought this place was destroyed," Ichigo said.

"It was, but we rebuilt it."

"Why am I here?"

"We want you to be our king."

"Why do you want me to be your king?" Ichigo asked the hollow while giving him a dirty look.

"You are both soul reaper and hollow, yet you are respected very well by the soul reapers."

"I won't become your king and hurt my friends."

The Hollow gave him a smirk and said, "You don't have a choice."

Ichigo was about to say something to the hollow but the latter left.

**Few minutes later**

Ichigo was sitting in his cell and went into his inner world and saw Zangestu and Hichigo playing chess. Ichigo walked over to them and said, "Hey Zangestu, can you talk to other people other than the wielder of the zanpaktou."

"Only if the wielder allows it," Zangetsu answered.

"You do know you can become me and break out right," Hichigo said.

"Okay, I want you to go to Urahara's house and tell him what happened and Hichigo, I know that but I don't want to do that because they might stop me."

"I shall go but don't cause any trouble Hichigo."

"Fine." Hichigo said.

**Same time outside of Ichigo's cell**

"Find an arrancar that can hypnotize or erase memories," said the Hollow in charge.

"I know who to ask," another responded and left.

**World of the living**

Zangetsu was on his way to Urahara's and said to himself, "I must get to Urahara's and tell them what misfortune has fallen upon Ichigo."

The only person that knew who Ichigo's Zanpaktou was Yoruichi. He was on his way to Urahara's house when he saw a little spirit girl crying. He asked her, "What's wrong little one?"

"I'm lost," replied the little girl.

"I shall help you cross over." he turned into a zanpaktou and performed a console on her and, as she left for soul society, he continued on his way to Urahara's house.

**Few minutes later**

Zangetsu got to Urahara's and went to Yoruichi's to find out that the latter was asleep so he entered her dream and somehow ended up as a fish. "This is not what I expected at all to happen," he thought to himself

He saw Yoruichi picking up fish and eating them so he swam over to her and said, "Yoruichi you need to wake up now."

Yoruichi stopped eating and yelled, "The fish talked!"

"It's me Zangetsu, Ichigo's sword." Zangetsu the fish said.

"What are you doing here in my dream? Where's Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, concern plain in her voice.

"Get everyone up so that I can tell them where Ichigo is." And with that Yoruichi woke up and went to Urahara's room and woke him up.

_**AIZEN-YAOI-LOVER**_

**Ok I hoped you guys liked it I will fix the others as well anyway review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks again to my beta Aku No Tensia for helping me fix this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Chapter 2**

Yoruichi was asleep, dreaming about fish, when Zangetsu appeared. He 'somehow' became a fish and thought, "This is not what I expected at all."

She picked up another fish, ate it, and picked up more fish. She finally picked up Zangetsu and he said, "Yoruichi you need to wake up now."

"Aaaahhhh, the fish talked!"

"It's me, Zangetsu, Ichigo's sword."

"What are you doing here in my dream! Where is Ichigo?"

"Get everyone up so that I can tell them about what has happened to Ichigo."

**30 minutes later**

"Why did you bring us here Yoruichi?" said Orihime yawning.

"I woke you up because I have a guest that would like to speak to you guys. He has information on Ichigo."

Everyone was shocked to find out that they had a lead on Ichigo.

"Who's the guest?" asked Uryu.

"Turn around and you'll see."

Everyone turned around and saw a mysterious person dressed in black behind them.

"I am Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpaktou," said the man in black.

"So what information have you gathered on Ichigo?" said Urahara, getting up from his bed.

Zangetsu told them everything. From when the hollows took Ichigo, to information on the hollow realm, to where Ichigo was being kept, telling him to go get help form the others.

**Hollow Realm**

The Hollows could not find any hollows that could change memories or hypnotize so they had to make one themselves and where heading to Ichigo's room.

**Back to Ichigo**

Ichigo was sitting in his cell and was talking to Hichigo because he was bored.

"You know, you're lucky I can't take over your body while Zangetsu isn't here." said Hichigo.

"Hey I think something might happen soon so remember what you see," said Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I'm getting this funny feeling that something's going to happen."

"So can I come out and play?"

"No, not yet wait for my signal."

"What signal?"

"You'll know when you hear it."

"Sure."

All of a sudden, the door opened and Ichigo was taken out of his cell. He called out to Hichigo, "Now!"

Ichigo and Hichigo traded places and Hichigo tried to fight the hollows but he was too late. He was already tied up and could do nothing to get loose. Hichigo said, "I'm sorry Ichigo... I couldn't get loose, we're tied up, I'll switch places with you."

"We did our best."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Ichigo, tied up.

"Mih ezitonpyh ot ydaer ma I," said the Hollow.

"What?"

"He's a new hollow, he can't understand us yet so bear with it.," said one of the Hollows.

"What did he say?"

"Fine, I shall tell you. He said 'I am ready to hypnotize him.'"

"What!" asked Ichigo stupefied.

"We are ready."

Ichigo could not stop them, he could feel the mask go through him, he felt Hichigo leaving him, and before he left, he said to Ichigo "I'll tell Zangetsu.'

"Thank…you." and Ichigo passed out.

**In the World of the Living**

Zangetsu was about to leave when he heard Orihime say, "Stop, someone is coming."

"Who is coming?" the others asked.

"I don't know but, it feels like I know the person."

Zangetsu felt it to and said, "Stop hiding, the girl can sense you."

A hollow mask fell out of the air and everyone looked at it in amazement and a hollow that looked like Ichigo appeared.

"Hichigo why are you hear? You were supposed to stay with him."

"Well there was a small problem. I was kicked out of our world. Not by Ichigo, but by someone else."

"What happened?"

"He told me to tape the entire scene."

"Good, let all of us see it then," said Yoruichi.

"First I must tell you that he felt something was going to happen to him before and could do nothing to prevent it from happening to himself."

He put the tape in and everybody watched and did not know what to say when the tape was over.

"You now know what happened, but you don't know _why _it happened. Apparently they wanted him to be their king and he declined. They didn't like that so they created a hollow to hypnotize people," said Hichigo.

"Oh, yeah Zangetsu you're going to need to stay here for a while because you don't have a wielder so you're going to have to choose someone to stay in the human world."

"Why don't you stay here?" said Urahara.

"No, I heard what Ichigo always says about you."

Uryu, Chad, Hichigo, and Orihime looked at Zangetsu as if he was not supposed to say that and Urahara looked at Zangetsu and asked, "What does Ichigo say about me?"

"He says that you are really-"

Hichigo stopped him before he said another word. "Don't listen to him he likes to yap on an on until there is nothing to say."

"Tell me what he was going to say."

"You're in trouble now," said Jinta.

"Yup." said Ururu.

"Jinta, Ururu go to bed before you guys are caught up in the mess," said Tessai.

"Benihime, come out and play."

His cane became his zanpaktou and was going to fight when everything froze and Benihime was not a sword anymore. "What happened!" Urahara exclaimed and looked at Zangetsu.

"I told her it wasn't worth the fight and that she should go back to being a cane." he responded.

"So, have you decided who to leave me and Zangetsu with?" Hichigo asked.

"Yes, it will be Orihime."

"Why me?"

"You don't have a weapon to defend yourself with."

"Oh."

_**AIZEN-YAOI-LOVER**_

**It will be continued in the next chapter. Please review and let know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Ichigo woke up and asked, "Where am I?"

"You are the Hollow Realm king, Ichigo." said the Hollow that looked like a butler but only wearing white.

"Oh yeah, I forgot again didn't I?"

"Yes and you almost hit me with Dardee."

"Oops, where is she?"

"That way. You also killed another maid."

"That's the 30th one these past five months."

"We need more help."

"Hey, where is she now?"

"She changed into her human form and ran away again."

"Great." Ichigo replied sarcastically. "Every time she does this, we end up playing hide-'n-seek."

"Sir, do you need help finding her?" The stoic butler looked down at Ichigo.

"No, I got a whistle that calls my Dardee."

"Okay then I will leave you to it then, but don't be late for practice." The butler left the room to leave his 'new and improved' master, it had taken some time, but after five months, being brainwashed and having his memories taken form him, Ichigo had turned into a formidable king. One that most of the hollows were indefinitely proud of.

Ichigo blew his whistle twice, waiting for his zanpaktou, Dardee, to show up.

"Ow! That hurts you know. What _is_ that?" said a very grumpy little girl coming into the room.

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "It was the only way to get you here."

"You threw me away." The young female dead-panned.

"I'm sorry."

Raising a single eyebrow, the girl replied "Sure you are."

"Well, you may be a little girl but, you are strong. You could have stopped me."

"Oh, I know." The child said cheerily. "I mean, I could... but it's so much more fun, going through maids and butlers like butter."

"Hmm, speaking of fighting, we need to go to practice so we can-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. So we can go to Soul Society and rule over it." said Dardee interrupting him.

"So you _were _listening at the last assemble." Ichigo looked on with amusement at Dardee.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But, before that, we have another meeting to attend." Ichigo stood up from his 'throne' and led his materialized _female _zanpaktou, Dardee, out the door.

**World of the Living**

Orihime woke up from yet another nightmare. Hichigo was watching and asked "Orihime are you okay?"

"Was it another nightmare?" asked Zangetsu.

"Yes."

After Ichigo was kidnapped and brainwashed to become king of Hueco Mundo, Hichigo and Zangetsu stayed with Orihime. Zangetsu chose Orihime to keep guard of him until they saved Ichigo and he became the old king and master they had know before.

Hichigo did not care whom he stayed with as long as it was not Urahara because of what happened five months ago. Seriously, who tries to kill someone for a reason as small as nearly calling them a name! And that was coming from Hichigo.

Zangetsu and Hichigo were the only ones that saw Orihime cry every day.

One day Zangetsu decided to ask her a question, "Why do you always act happy near others when you are really sad?"

"Yeah I wanna know that to," said Hichigo.

The orange haired female looked down at the floor and stated quietly "I don't want them to worry about me."

"Ah, I see." Zangetsu looked away and stepped outside to look at the stars.

"What's wrong with him?" said Orihime.

"You already have someone worried about you," Hichigo said with a smirk.

"Someone who's worried about me?" Orihime asked.

"Zangetsu and me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

**Next day**

Orihime said, "I have an idea."

Zangetsu and Hichigo looked at Orihime and Zangetsu said, "What's your idea?"

"I'll tell you, but first we need to head to Uryu's house."

**Uryu's house**

Uryu had been staring outside his window, thinking of Ichigo, homework forgotten, when he heard a knock at the door, opened it, and saw Zangetsu, Hichigo, and Orihime standing at his front porch.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"We'll tell you on the way to Chad's." The three replied.

**Chad's house**

Chad was putting his shoes, planning on stepping outside for a bit, when he heard a knock at the door, saw Zangetsu, Hichigo, Orihime, and Uryu, and asked

"What's going on?"

"I have something I want to tell you," said Orihime.

"What is it Orihime?" Chad felt nervous, sensing the seriousness in the bubbly girl's voice and seeing the severe looks on each of his friends' faces.

"I plan on going to Urahara's house and ask him if I can talk to Soul Society and see if they can help us save Ichigo."

"I want to go with you to," said Chad.

"Thank you Chad."

"See I told you they would help," said Zangetsu.

"You were right I shouldn't have doubted you."

"You should never doubt Zangetsu, he's always right." Hichigo mumbled that last part with a bit of contempt but no one paid any attention to it. They knew by now that, indeed, Zangetsu was _always_ right. And that Hichigo held a bit of disdain for anyone who was better than him at anything.

"You know, the two of you have gotten nicer since you've started to live with Orihime," said Uryu, head tilted to the side and a slightly bemused look on his face.

The zanpaktou and former evil hollow looked at each other for a few seconds, then looked away.

"I never noticed." said Hichigo.

"I have." Zangetsu replied.

**Hollow realm**

Ichigo was at a boring meeting listening to a boring speech about how he should not throw his zanpaktou at the house cleaners and butlers because they somehow end up either in the world of the living or Soul Society, and can't get them back, and going on about how hard it's become to find new suitable servants and blah blah blah...

"Do we need to keep your sword locked up?" said the Hollow in charge. Jeez, you'd swear he was a father, by the tone of voice he used.

"No." said Ichigo.

"Have you learned bankai yet?"

"Not yet, but Yodoncha is helping me." Ichigo replied with obvious boredom.

"You need to learn it by the end of the week."

"What captain spots are open?"

"1, 2, 6, 10."

_**AIZEN-YAOI-LOVER**_

**It will be continued in the next chapter. Please review, and don't ask why Hichigo is being nice he will be OOC in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how have you all been I'm good but my uncle is in the hospital and now he's going to Columbia University to have surgery done if anyone live there and is going to that university let me know. Anyway here we go and Also thank you Aku No Tensai for being my beta. Also if no one is busy can someone be my beta ONLY for the summer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Zangetsu, and Hichigo were turning the corner when Zangetsu asked, "Stop does anyone feel like were being followed?"

"No I don't feel anyone following us.," Uryu said.

"Is someone following us?" Orihime asked.

They turned the corner and saw Urahara talking to two people. "He asked Shinji if he could borrow two of his friends," said a woman with long black hair.

"Yoruichi!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Hey," Yoruichi said waving at them.

"I know the two people you're talking about," Orihime suddenly said.

"How?" Uryu said.

"I met them when I went to look for Ichigo."

"So you know who they are," Chad said.

"Mm!" the orange haired teen confirmed. "The one with black hair is Love and the one with blonde hair is Rose."

"You also know their names, great," Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"Rose, Love, GUYS!" Orihime yelled getting their attention.

Love and Rose heard there name being called and they turned around and said, "Hey it's the girl that has the same power as Hatchie."

Before Orihime had a chance to say anything back to them Urahara said, "Someone has been following you guys," He said as he held his trademark fan to his face.

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, confused.

Urahara pointed behind them, they turned around and saw Karin sweating and coughing, and they all of a sudden heard a cell phone ringing and noticed that it was coming from the young girl.

"Onee-chan, your cell phone is ringing." said a girl the same age as her. She had short sandy-brown hair and wore a few clips, holding the bangs back.

"Yuzu! What's wrong with Karin?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know but dad gave me and her cell phones to know where we are."

"Are you not upset anymore about Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo who is he, do I know him?" Yuzu asked confused.

Everyone looked at Yuzu as if she was crazy about forgetting about her own brother. Then they looked at Karin and she shook her head as if she was saying no use.

"Hey can you hold on for a second while I talk to my dad for a moment?" Yuzu asked, already turning away from the group.

Karin caught her breath and walked over to the others saying weakly, "After Ichigo disappeared she somehow forgot who he was."

"How did she forget?" they all asked.

"I don't know." Just then, Yuzu walked back towards the group giving them no time to ask more questions.

"Dad says he's coming to pick us up."

"Okay thanks." the older responded.

30 minutes later

A knock came to the door and Urahara answered it and saw Ichigo's father, Isshin who asked, "Where is Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're in the living room." Urahara looked back behind him, towards a room where laughter and giggles could be heard.

"Dad! This place is fun." Yuzu said seeing her dad come in.

"That's great! It's time to leave though, go wait in the car alright?" Isshin said a smile plastered on his face.

While they were talking, Zangetsu told Orihime to get Chad and Uryu so they could talk outside for a minute.

"What did you want to talk to us about Zangetsu?" inquired Uryu.

"What do you know about Isshin?"

"Well, all we know about him is that he is a little weird." Chad said.

"Why do you ask?" Orihime asked, her brows were furrowed and her pink lips were pursed.

"Well I don't know if you already know... but his father might be a soul reaper."

"What?" they all said together.

"How do you know that?" Orihime asked, her already big brown eyes widened with surprise.

"When Ichigo came back from training with Shinji, I noticed that Kon was acting weird and when he fell asleep I probed his mind and found out."

"So Ichigo is a real soul reaper..." Uryu said. He had to admit, he really was shocked. Just a bit.

"Yes."

"But then why is he not in Soul Society then?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out, though it might be hard."

"I know I'll put up a barrier so he won't leave." Orihime said.

"That won't be necessary."

When they came back in, Urahara and Isshin were having some tea, Uryu went to sit down by Urahara, Chad went to sit down by Isshin, they both nodded at Orihime, and she said with little hesitation, "Mr. Kurosaki is it true that you're a soul reaper?"

When she said that, Uryu noticed that Urahara winced and Chad noticed that Isshin winced as well.

"What's a soul reaper?" Isshin asked.

Uryu smacked his forehead while Chad had a worried look on his face.

"A soul reaper carries a zanpaktou." Orihime said.

"What's a zanpaktou?"

They heard another smack from Uryu and Urahara said, "You can get brain damage from smacking your head so much you know." No one paid him any attention. All their thoughts were on Isshin, thinking the same thing. Either Isshin was a great liar and pretender or he was genuinely confused. What on Earth happened?

Before they could say or ask anything else, Zangetsu came out, went up to Isshin, checked Isshin's memories, and saw what happened and put in front of them like a TV screen and watched.

Isshin's memory from a long time ago

Isshin was about to leave the soul society when Urahara came and asked, "Isshin...Where are you going?"

"I have to go the World of the Living to fight some Hollows."

"Why would they send you? You're the captain of the 5th squad... that doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't have a clue, but I'm sure they have their reasons..."

"Well, I hope you come back safely."

"Don't worry~" Isshin replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "I mean, how bad could it be?" And with that, he stepped through the bridge between the worlds of the Living and Soul Society. If only they knew what would happen in the world of the living.

_**FAITHFULAIZEN**_

**It will be continued in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken to long getting the chapters up I've been busy working on another story so anyway update…I mean review I'm getting mixed up with reading fanfiction and writing it.**


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys FaithfulAizen here I was wanting to let you guys know that The hollow king is up for adoption if you want it let me know my email is faifaicaycay if you want I'll give you all the chapters I have. If you want to know why I'm doing this I won't say why one here but you can PM (fanfiction) or note me (deviantart) I'll be happy to answer your question.**


End file.
